I turn to you
by SaoriNervanis
Summary: Se num dia chuvoso o destino nos pregasse uma peça? Um carro pode tentar roubar a vida daquele que mais amamos num dia importante. Quando tudo parece estar bem algo muda nossa forma de viver. O que uma pessoa aprende vendo a morte tão perto? MiloxCamus


OI! SAORI-CHAN AO SERVIÇOS ^^

ERA SÓ PARA AVISAR QUE ESTA FANFICTION FOI POSTADA JÁ HÁ MUITO TEMPO NO NYAH FANFICTION E CLARO ESTÁ QUE É DA MINHA AUTORIA.

SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE, APENAS USO OS PERSONAGENS NAS MINHAS VIAGEM!

NO MAIS BOA LEITURA ^^

Milo acabara o seu trabalho no escritório da agência de viagens. O dia tinha sido esgotante pois um cliente tinha ido reclamar por causa de um dos seus vendedores. Um dia chuvoso que em nada comungava com o dia especial para si, estava frio e muito vento. Um mau agoiro para aquele dia, Milo estava aborrecido e estressado com toda a papelada que preenchera mas imaginar-se tomando um banho quente e relaxar com Camus lhe dava alguma força.

Eram por volta das 9 da noite quando Milo finalmente encerra o computador, arruma os papéis nos separadores e prepara a sua maleta para finalmente sair fechando a agência. A chuva incessante caia com força desde cedo, o céu parecia cair sobre a terra num enorme dilúvio.

A caminho de seu carro lembra que é tarde e liga para casa para avisar o seu amado que provavelmente teriam essa noite de sexta arruinada.

- Oui?

- Oi Camyu me desculpa houve um problema na agência, só estou saindo agora pode ir jantando sem mim. – Milo fala num tom cansado e desanimado procurando a chave do carro no bolso do casaco do terno.

- Que nada, eu espero por toi, quem esperou uma hora e meia espera por mais meia hora. – Fala o executivo de telecomunicação do outro lado do telefone.

- Tudo bem eu vou o mais depressa que conseguir, mas com esta chuva não prometo nada… - O grego encontra a chave do seu carro e entra nele ligando a ignição para o aquecer um pouco.

- Venha com calma, tem tempo Milo, a noite ainda mal nasceu. – Fala Camus brincalhão, notou logo no desânimo do seu cher mas pensou na surpresa e sorriu internamente. Naquela noite teria Milo para si finalmente.

- Eu sei. Me espera ok te amo.

- Je t'aime bein… - Milo desliga e começa a manobrar o carro saindo do estacionamento.

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find_

_The light to light my way_

_(Quando estou perdida na chuva_

_Nos teus olhos e sei que encontrarei_

_A luz que ilumina o meu caminho)_

Tinha um caminho normal de meia hora na sua frente até chegar ao conforto do abraço do seu amado e de um bocado bem passado. Mas a sorte não estava do seu lado nesse dia. Os limpa pára-brisas tentavam retirar o máximo de água possível do vidro para que o condutor conseguisse seguir em condições. Mas não seria fácil chegar a casa nessa noite de sexta-feira. E apesar de tudo ele sentia o coração apertado. Como que se algo pudesse mudar a sua vida para sempre, algo que mudasse drasticamente, algo que tornasse o seu modo de pensar completamente diferente.

_When I'm scared, losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around, yes_

_(Quando eu estou assustada, perdendo o chão_

_Quando o meu mundo está ficando louco_

_Tu consegues-me animar, sim)_

Camus dentro do confortável apartamento acaba de por a mesa para jantarem. Faz três anos que estão juntos e tinha pedido o dia de folga para preparar um jantar de excelência. Abre o vinho francês enquanto ouvia a música que vinha do rádio, abanava timidamente o quadril dançando no ritmo certo. Mas ainda assim seu coração estava acelerado e ansioso.

"É só um jantar! Já não é o primeiro nem seguramente o último mas então porque a ansiedade Albert Camus?" – Sentou no sofá ouvindo a melodia que se espalhava pela sala.

_And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you've got_

_(E quando eu estou em baixo tu estás lá, para me puxar para cima_

_Sempre me das tudo que tu consegues)_

Já se passaram 25 minutos e Milo ainda continua na estrada tomando o máximo cuidado ao conduzir o seu Nissan 350z, apesar de seguir a 120Km/h nada de mais para ele. Ao seguir até o cruzamento no cimo da colina da cidade seu coração dispara ferozmente quando vê um carro vindo na sua faixa de condução bem depressa. Milo bem tenta desviar para dentro da via mas ao fazê-lo o outro embate nele quase frontalmente e fá-lo captar dando uma volta completa voltando a ficar direito.

Milo está em choque, o outro carro explode e cai na ravina, o seu primeiro pensamento foi Camus. Esteve a pontos de deixar Camus, de perde-lo e fazê-lo sofrer. Antes do embate quase frontal pode reparar que nele seguia uma família inteira. Com o tombo do seu carro ele bateu com a cabeça no volante machucando a cabeça, sangue escorria por sua testa até ao pescoço, não senti o braço direito devia tê-lo magoado também. Sente-se tonto e encosta a cabeça no banco pensando no seu amado francês. Ficou naquela posição por muito tempo até ouvir sirenes dos inem e da polícia.

_For a shield, from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm_

_(Para um protetor, da tempestade_

_Para um amigo, para o amor que me mantêm segura e aquecida)_

Camus está preocupado, se passaram cerca de 45 minutos e nada de Milo, nem chamada nem nada. Camus ouve uma ambulância passar e seu coração aperta, corre até a janela mas a rua continua sendo molhada pela chuva, um relâmpago ilumina os céus e o vento balança ainda mais os postes da eletricidade.

" Onde estás Milo? Porque demoras? Ho Zeus protege ele."

O francês suspira e senta novamente no sofá, pega no comando e liga a televisão. Estava distraído até que uma notícia de última hora lhe chama a atenção.

" Por causa do forte mau tempo que se estendeu durante todo o dia houve mais um acidente em Atenas. Contam-se cinco mortos e um condutor ligeiramente ferido. Uma colisão frontal provocada por um despiste originado pelas condições precárias da estrada foi a origem do acidente."

Camus prende a respiração arregalando os olhos, mira a porta mas ninguém entra alegre naquela casa como era costume.

_I turn to you_

_For the strength, to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

_(Eu volto para ti_

_Com a força, para ser forte_

_Para a vontade de prosseguir_

_Por tudo que tu és_

_Por tudo que é real_

_Eu volto para ti)_

Uma batida constante na vidraça da janela, Milo abre os olhos e vê um rosto conhecido. Shura, o seu melhor amigo que era policial. Destrancou o carro e o espanhol logo abriu a porta.

- Milo você está bem?

- Eu… - Não sabe o que responder, foi tudo tão repentino, seu corpo tremia de frio e medo.

- Tem que sair daí, o carro está derramando gasolina muito depressa e pode explodir a qualquer momento.

- Meu braço Shu, eu não o sinto. – Milo fala mais calmo, Shura debruçasse e corta o cinto de segurança, pega no amigo no colo e o tira de lá… o leva até a ambulância para ser examinado.

- Vou ligar para Camus para o vir buscar. Fique aqui ok? Eu volto. – O policial fala e tenta sorrir para o amigo debilitado. Ficou assustado por pensar que o seu amigo de infância poderia estar morto, fora uma sorte que ele tivera. Afasta-se um pouco e disca o número no celular.

- Oui? – Atende um Camus muito preocupado quando nota que é Shura a ligar.

- Camus precisa ter calma, Milo sofreu um acidente.

- Como é? – O francês está assombrado, o seu Milo, sofrera aquele acidente que passava na tv? – Me diz se il está vivo? – Sua voz treme, a angústia aumenta e cada segundo parece uma eternidade longe daquele que ama e pensar que ele pode estar morto…

- Ele está vivo e bem só tem o braço machucado.

- Eu vou já para ali. – Shura desliga depois da resposta do amigo e sente tocarem em seu ombro, se vira e olha Milo, seu rosto ainda está pálido e parece fraco. A chuva ainda caia mas mais calma, agora quase não chovia.

- O Camus? – Foi tudo que pode perguntar antes de se abraçar ao amigo chorando silenciosamente.

_When I lose the will to win_

_I just reach for you and_

_I can reach the sky again_

_I can do anything_

_'Cause your love is so amazing_

_'Cause your love inspires me_

_(Quando eu perco a vontade para vencer_

_Eu estendo a minha mão para ti e_

_Posso alcançar de novo o céu_

_Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa_

_Porque o teu amor é tão fantástico_

_Porque o teu amor me inspira)_

Camus desliga as luzes da casa, veste o seu casaco e sai em direção há garagem. Entra no seu Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution e dirigem a toda a velocidade.

Seu coração estava acelerado e com razão, esteve a pontos de perder o seu amor, a pessoa que apesar de ter demorado muito, conquistara o seu coração e amor de forma única e arrebatadora. Amava cada forma de ser daquele grego fogoso, simpático, amigo, seu amigo, seu amante, seu amor.

Não entendia como a vida poderia ser ingrata, mas Zeus ouvira seu pedido, Milo estava bem e vivo.

Uma lágrima abandona seus olhos quando imagina o que seria viver sem aquele escorpião maluco. Mete a 5 mudança e limpa a lágrima seguindo até a lugar do embate.

_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side_

_Giving me faith, taking me through the night_

_(E quando necessito de um amigo, tu estás sempre a meu lado_

_Dás-me fé, tiras-me da solidão da noite)_

- Você está bem Milo? – Shura volta a questionar e envolve o corpo trémulo de Milo com um cobertor para voltar a abraçá-lo afagando seus cabelos molhados.

- Fraco mas aguento até Camus chegar. Obrigado Shura.

- Que nada Milo, você não pode morrer depois quem atura aquele francês chato por você? – Shura sorri tentando acalmar a vítima. Um oficial se aproxima deles.

- Senhor Shura já apagamos o incêndio no outro veículo, seguiam três crianças e dois adultos no seu interior mas infelizmente todos mortos estão. – Shura suspira e olha nos olhos esverdeados do grego. Um carro chega a grande velocidade, Camus sai dele e corre ao encontro do amado. Milo solta Shura e deixa-se ser abraçado por Camus.

_For a shield, from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength, to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_I turn to you_

_(Para um protetor, da tempestade_

_Para um amigo, para o amor que me mantêm segura e aquecida_

_Eu volto para ti_

_Com a força, para ser forte_

_Para a vontade de prosseguir_

_Por tudo que tu és_

_Por tudo que é real_

_Eu volto para ti)_

- Milo, mon amour! – Camus exclama apertando o corpo débil contra si.

- Camus! Eu tive tanto medo. – Milo chora compulsivamente abraçando o seu francês com mais força. O tão adorado Nissan de Milo explode fazendo-os olhar para a cena. Se Milo estivesse lá dentro ainda teria morrido. Olharam o carro arder e ambos saem de lá em direção a casa sem se importar com o carro.

Quando chegam Camus leva o amado até a cozinha e senta-o numa cadeira, Milo está cabisbaixo e ainda choroso. O francês, ainda nervoso, faz um chá e aquece um prato cheio de sopa para comerem. Coloca tudo sobre a mesa e senta há beira de Milo envolvendo-o com um braço o puxando para si.

- Milo vamos me conta o que houve.

- Eu estava vindo na minha maior quando o outro carro apareceu na minha faixa a alta velocidade, ao tentar me desviar embatemos de lado e ai eu captei até ficar direito, passado um bocado apareceu Shura que me tirou do carro.

- Ainda bem que está bem Milo fiquei preocupado com você. – Milo leva a caneca fumegante á boca sentindo o líquido o queimar por dentro, ele ainda chorava e soluçava um pouco. – Agora vamos comer esta sopa, tomar banho e dormir.

- Tudo bem. – No seu normal Milo faria de tudo para não comer a sopa mas estava tão em baixo que só queria ir dormir. Comeram a sopa em silêncio trocando olhares afectuosos, depois de colocar tudo na pia Camus segue para o quarto abraçado ao namorado.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_

_For truth that will never change, for someone to lean on_

_(Pelos braços que são o meu abrigo no dia de chuva_

_Pela verdade que nunca muda, por alguém de quem dependo)_

Na grande suite Milo e Camus tomam banho calmamente, depois de um rápido curativo na cabeça e no braço vestem os seus roupões e vão para a espaçosa cama de casal.

Milo se deita e tira o robe ficando nu, Camus faz o mesmo e deita ao pé do loiro de olhos azuis o abraçando com força, ele está frio e treme muito. Aconchega-o até o tremor passar.

- Assim está melhor?

- Sim Cammy. – Milo responde mais animado, encosta o nariz do de Camus e beijam-se apaixonadamente, o beijo do loiro logo se torna urgente e desesperado. – Ontem quando fizemos amor não pensei que hoje poderia não estar mais a seu lado.

- É! Mas está aqui portanto descanse mon ange. – Milo começa a chorar novamente e Camus, como bom amante e amigo que sempre fora com o grego, limpa suas lágrimas o abraçando novamente. Sentia a dor de Milo e ver a morte na sua frente e sobreviver não devia ser fácil para ninguém.

- Me ama Camus. – O francês o olha interrogativo. – Me faz seu Camus! Eu quero você em mim amor, agora.

_But for a heart I can rely on through anything_

_(Mas por um coração em que eu posso realmente confiar qualquer coisa)_

- Você… Haa Milo eu te amo, je t'aime… - Camus beija Milo calmamente mostrando naquele beijo todo o amor que sente pelo grego com quem partilha a sua vida. Passa a mão pelo corpo do loiro passando os lábios para o seu pescoço negro das pancadas, Milo geme dolorido e o ruivo distribui beijos suaves e delicados pela pele.

Rolam debaixo dos lençóis e Camus fica por cima do amado, beija com carinho o seu peito, seus mamilos os sugando e mordiscando. A respiração de Milo tornasse mais acelerada e Camus fica excitado, no seu ponto máximo, ter o seu parceiro tão entregue a si era o seu sonho mais íntimo, nunca imaginou que acontecesse mas agora não tinha dúvidas, Milo era seu.

Desce até a barriga beijando todo o abdómen definido daquele moreno enlouquecedor, lambe o umbigo e continua a descer até sentir a ponta do membro já ereto do amante tocar seu queixo, contorna-o até a virilha a lambendo lentamente, segue para a parte interna da coxa mordiscando e sugando fazendo Milo gemer baixo.

O ruivo delicia-se com os gemidos do loiro grego e volta para cima agora dando atenção há parte central. Lambe toda a extensão do seu membro túrgido e quente, Milo afunda a cabeça na almofada e agarra os cabelos ruivos do outro acariciando a sua cabeça.

- Ahhh… Camus… Eu te quero… - Camus sorri e toma entre seus lábios a virilidade do amado sentindo-o mover-se contra a sua boca fazendo-o entrar todo nela. Milo estava entregue ao amor, estava provando seu próprio veneno.

_For the one who, I can run to, I turn to you_

_(Para aquele que, eu posso correr, eu voltarei para ti)_

Perto do orgasmo do loirinho Camus abandona o seu membro recebendo um protesto por parte dele.

- Tenha calma cher, que pressa. – Camus fala manhoso olhando deliciado para o rosto de Milo. Seus cabelos ainda húmidos grudados na testa, os olhos escurecidos pelo prazer, as maças do rosto coradas e os seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, um belo anjo caído. Sua perdição, seu maior amor.

- Há Camus vem para mim logo amor… - Lágrimas de desespero rolavam de seus olhos safira. Queria logo o seu amado, depois de quase ter morrido entendeu que de um momento para o outro se pode perder tudo. Camus entendendo o desalento do seu amado grego volta a beijá-lo sensualmente. Sua excitação pulsa de vontade mas ia com calma, Milo ainda estava em choque e não queria que nada corresse mal.

Acomoda-se no meio das pernas morenas roçando o seu membro no do amante gemendo com o contato, ondula o quadril de forma lenta simulando uma penetração, Milo abre mais as pernas dando-lhe espaço.

Camus deixa os lábios doces do escorpião e fá-lo lamber seus dedos, o loiro lambe-os bem devagar e provocante. Os olhos rubros do francês brilham de desejo. Estando machucado e assustado, Milo mesmo que inconsciente e inocentemente era terrivelmente sedutor. Seu olha puro de uma criança que prova e saboreia algo doce, seu rosto angelical, seus olhos! Haaa! Os seus olhos, foi por isso que ele se tinha apaixonado. Os olhos de Milo não enganam e mentem a ninguém.

Depois de bem molhados o ruivo leva os dedos á entrada de Milo penetrando-o com um, move-se lentamente vencendo a resistência do amado.

- Ahhh… Camus isso é estranho… - O grego geme um pouco incomodado, rebola no dedo de Camus que insere outro no seu interior com calma. O canal do loiro é bem apertado e o francês tem medo de o machucar então beija-o com volúpia mexendo os dedos no seu interior procurando tocar no seu ponto de maior prazer. Sorri quando Milo geme dentro do beijo e estremece.

- Vem logo Cammy… - Milo contorna a cinto do francês com as pernas trazendo-o para mais junto do seu corpo. Camus depois de ver o amante confortável tira os dedos para que algo bem maior entre. Força o seu membro na entrada piscante do loiro e vai entrando lentamente.

Milo geme de dor quando Camus entra pela metade e contorce o corpo estrangulando o falo do outro que geme deleitoso. Agora realmente sabia o que Camus passava as vezes, doía bastante mas o maior beija todo o seu rosto e procurar a sua língua para se beijarem, distrair Milo da dor e do incómodo... Quando Milo se acalmou Camus voltou a penetrá-lo agora até o fundo.

_For a shield, from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm_

_(Para um protetor, da tempestade_

_Para um amigo, para o amor que me mantêm segura e aquecida)_

- Ahnnnn Camus… - Lágrimas rolam novamente dos olhos safira de Milo, mas desta vez são de felicidade. Finalmente tinha o seu amado em si. Agora estava completo, para sempre.

- Milo ahhhh… - Camus geme roucamente ao ouvido do seu amor. Começa a estocá-lo lentamente e o loiro move-se contra o amado fazendo-o entrar bem fundo. Camus beija Milo e masturba seu pênis no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, estava perdendo a razão mas não queria machucar o seu querido anjo.

- Está gostoso? – Camus pergunta entre gemidos de puro deleite, solta o membro do amado e o abraça aproximando no máximo seus corpos, suas almas.

- Sim… ahnnnn mais…

- Tem certeza?

- Sim Cammy… - Camus começa a estoca-lo mais rápido. Ambos estão ofegantes, suados, o ruivo começa a entrar mais fundo acertando na próstata de Milo fazendo os seus gritos aumentem. Há medida que Camus o estoca com mais fúria o loiro sente seu membro ser agarrado novamente pela mão grande e forte do mais velho o masturbando no mesmo ritmo.

Milo grita o nome do amado atingindo o ápice e melando seu abdómen, Camus o segue gritando também e se derramando dentro dele num intenso orgasmo depois de ser apertado pelo corpo quente do grego.

_I turn to you_

_For the strength, to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

_(Eu volto para ti_

_Com a força, para ser forte_

_Para a vontade de prosseguir_

_Por tudo que tu és_

_Por tudo que é real_

_Eu volto para ti)_

Camus desaba sobre o corpo cansado de Milo, ambos respiram ofegantes e se abraçam. O ruivo sai do interior do outro e se deita, logo o loiro se aconchega a seu peito beijando os lábios de Camus.

- Milo me prometa que nunca me deixará.

- Eu prometo Camus… Porque se eu hoje voltei, sempre voltarei para ti. Te amo.

- Te amo também mon ange.


End file.
